


Something Like You

by infinitegraces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegraces/pseuds/infinitegraces
Summary: Harry's got himself a predicament with the Holiday Ball - He can't find the courage to ask his best friend to the Ball. What will Ron and Lavender come up with to help Harry? *NOT SLASH*





	Something Like You

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are in italics, Thoughts in bold. The story is set in Mid-December 2 weeks before Christmas; The letter is also in bold; The Operation Pumpkin Pie comment made by Ron
> 
> 12/27/17—Posting my HP fics here on AO3 just because. This was originally written in 2002, so you’ll notice several things that have since been confirmed otherwise, like what Ginny’s actual first name is. I’ve never felt like what I’d written prior to that info should be changed so long as I acknowledge that it was written beforehand. If you look on FanFiction.Net (under author infinitegraces) or FictionAlley (under author Nicole) , the stories have their original dates there.

\-------------------------

_So many times I thought I had it in my hands_  
But just like grains of sand love slipped through my fingers  
So many nights I asked the Lord above  
Please make me lucky in love  
To find a love that lingers  
-N’Sync, Celebrity, #12 Something Like You 

\-------------------------

As soon as Dumbledore had made the announcement about the Holiday Ball, Ron went right to Lavender Brown and asked her to the ball, which of course she accepted. Harry, however, was not having such an easy time of things.

Actually, he already knew who he wanted to ask, though he had yet to ask her. After all, they’d been friends for years, so it shouldn’t have been a big deal. Except something at the end of last school year had changed between them.

Ron’s advice was to just ask her during breakfast or lunch, but Harry had chickened out both times, and to the suggestion of doing it at dinner he said a flat out “No way.” Lavender had talked with Parvati and their suggestion had been to send her a bouquet of her favorite flowers with a note asking her to go to the ball. Not sure of where to get the flowers or much less what kind to get her, he’d wrote Sirius a letter asking his help.

**Dear Sirius-  
Since you are in contact with Prof. Dumbledore, I’m sure you have heard about the Holiday Ball. I have a bit of a problem with asking someone, and I’m wondering how I should ask her, as I don’t want to ruin the friendship we already have.  
Stay safe and say hi to Prof. Lupin for me. – Harry**

 

He had promptly sent the letter off with Hedwig, and figured it shouldn’t take more than a day for an answer. Meanwhile, while he was writing and sending his letter, Ron was having a bit of a meeting with Lavender and Parvati.

“I’m telling you now, If we don’t take action, who will? Hermione has no idea how he feels, and Harry’s too afraid of her rejecting him to tell her he likes her and to ask her to the ball. It’s bloody ridiculous!”

“Ron, Ron, calm down. First of all, what we need is a good plan. And, I’m going to come up with something. Can you get your brothers, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione down in the Common Room after the others are in bed? And get Fred and George to bring Angelina, Katie, and Alicia too… Parvati, you get the other boys, I think Ron’s got enough people to ask. Anyway, once we get everyone there, this is what we’re going to do…”

\-------------------------

“Harry, Hermione, I need to ask you something.” Ron ran up to them, very out of breath.

“Well, don’t just stand there, Ron, ask us. We were studying before you got here.” Hermione gave him a look that looked for all the world like McGonagall.

“Some of the others have an idea for a casual party after everyone else is in bed tonight. I was told to get you two to be there. Say you’ll come, if you don’t I’ll never live it down!” Ron was tempted by the look on Hermione’s face to get down on his knees and beg.

“I guess… but only if Harry will, too. Otherwise, I’m not coming.” Hermione looked as if there was nothing unusual with her statement.

“Fine, fine. I suppose I’ll be there, since it does sound like fun.” Harry had turned a little pink when Hermione said she’d only do it if he did too.

\-------------------------

Finally, everyone had either gone to bed or, in certain people’s cases, gone down to the common room for the party. Angelina Johnson, since she was a 7th year and Prefect, cast a silencing charm so they wouldn’t be heard outside the common room.

Finally, Lavender decided they were ready to begin.

“Ok, you guys, we’re going to play a kind of muggle game that only a few of us are really aware of. It’s called Truth or Dare. If you choose a dare, but decide you don’t want to do it, you must reveal something that you have told one person at the most. They may be in this group as well. Just to get started, I think I’ll do the first honors. Hmm… Ginny, truth or dare?

“I think I’ll take truth, thanks.”

“Okay. If you could add one extra activity to what we’re offered, what would it be?”

“I think I would add either Drama or Dance, I think both of those are very interesting.”

“Nice answer, now it’s your turn.” Lavender winked at Ron, glad she hadn’t asked the question she’d really wanted to.

“Okay, George, truth or dare?” Ginny smiled slyly at her older brother. However, he ceased to notice the smile.

“I think I’ll take a dare, sister dear. Wouldn’t want to reveal any hidden secrets or anything.”

“Okay, George, I, Virginia Denise Weasley, hereby dare you, George Michael Weasley, to sing any muggle song that was originally sung by a female.”

That was followed by whistles from the chasers, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Parvati, and Lavender, and accented by the smirk Ginny wore, which, if she had had the cold look, almost could have been taught to her by a certain person her brothers didn’t particularly care for. 

George got up, thought a moment, and began to sing.

“There's a hero, If you look inside your heart, You don't have to be afraid, Of what you are...”

“Okay, I think that’s enough there, George. You can get revenge on someone else now.” Ginny thought that Dr-her secret boyfriend- would have enjoyed that show.

“Let’s see. Ron, truth or dare.”

“George! Honestly, could you find someone else?” Ron was as red as his hair because he knew if he chose dare he’d regret it terribly. “Oh, fine, I’ll take truth.”

“Tell us Ron, if Malfoy was nice to us, would you have ever considered being his friend?” With that, George winked at Ginny.

“Ya know George, if that git was nice to me that would have been a lot less points I’d lost and a lot less detentions I’d gotten. So, yeah if he was nice, I might consider being his friend.” Ron looked relieved that the question wasn’t too hard to answer. “I take it that it’s my turn to ask someone now?”

“Yes!” Everyone replied, in unison no less.

“Okay, Harry, it’s your turn. Truth or Dare?”

Obviously Harry wasn’t thinking clearly.

“Uh, Dare, I guess.” Harry had looked kind of glazed over in the eyes.

**Good, he chose dare, now we can achieve our goal. Operation Pumpkin Pie should be successful!**

“I, Ronald C. Weasley, hereby dare you, Harry J. Potter, to ask that girl you like to the ball.”

“Uh…” **Calm down, Potter, it’s not like she’d ever let you down that harsh, she is your best friend after all.** “Herm,wannagototheballwithme?” **There, now that wasn’t so bad, was it?**

**I’ve got to be dreaming. He didn’t just ask me to the ball. Did he?** “Repeat that, would you, Harry?”

“Uh, Miss Granger, would you, er, do me the pleasure of being my, er, date to the ball?” Harry asked, now sounding quite relieved to have done so, as it felt like a huge boulder had been lifted from his heart.

“Yes.” Soft as it was, it was heard quite clearly as nobody was making a sound.

“Really, you really will?” Harry’s grin was so wide that Ron and Lavender felt staying longer would be intruding. Motioning to the others, the common room was soon void of occupation except the pair.

“Of course I will, why would I even say no? I’d be mad to say no when I would do anything for you.” Hermione was lifting her gaze to meet his, but when their eyes locked, she found herself drowning in their gorgeous emerald depths.

“Er, Hermione, what would you say if I were to, er, kiss you?” Harry studied her intently and brought his palm up to her cheek.

**If you don’t do it now, I’ll either do it myself or go crazy.** “I’d let you do it, Harry, because I trust you with my life.” 

And with that said, everything the pair had been afraid of disappeared, for they now knew they’d never be alone, because in the soft, sweet, innocent kiss he gave her, they had found the person they’d always dreamed of.

“Hermione?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Every night, I’ve had this dream of finding someone, something. Now I finally realized the something I wanted.”

“And?”

“I wanted something like you. And I already had you.”

“And I, you, Harry. I wanted something like you.”

\-------------------------

_Something magical_  
Something magical  
Something spiritual  
Something spiritual  
Something strong within the two of us alone, yeah  
Something physical  
Something undeniable  
Nothing like anything (anything) that I've ever known,  
girl 

_Somethin' happens_  
(Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak)  
Somethin' happens baby  
(Something happens when you kiss my mouth)  
My knees get so weak  
Could it be true that this is what God has meant for  
me  
Cause baby I can't believe no  
That something like you  
Something like you  
That Something like you, could happen to me  
\- Something Like You, N’Sync, Album info at the top. 

\-------------------------


End file.
